Epiphany HBX November Challenge
by Larewi
Summary: Harm/Mac - new take on the scence under the stars. I hope I have done it justice


_November HBX Challenge_

Harm sat up still dazed from hitting the windscreen. Rubbing his forehead, he thought 'damn those stupid goats.' He looked over at the passenger side of the Hummvee and immediately started to panic; Mac wasn't there and he couldn't see her anywhere. Standing up to look around properly he scanned the area, spotting Mac lying a few feet away from the right front fender. She wasn't moving. Thinking 'Oh no, please let her be O.K., I need her to be O.K.,' all the while trying to work out how to get to her without making things worse.

Deciding that if he jumped he could make it to her in two steps, he took the risk. He walked across the hood, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and leapt as far as he could. He landed safely closer than he thought he would. With a sigh of relief he looked at Mac, but he still couldn't see any movement, not even a slight rise and fall of her chest. Telling himself to keep calm he took a large step to get himself to her side. Feeling for the pulse in her neck, he prepared himself for the worst, saying a silent prayer of thanks for the miracle of finding a pulse, albeit a weak one. Laying his ear close to her nose and mouth, he listened for her breathing, but, couldn't hear or feel anything. He placed his hand under the nape of her neck and tilted her head back to open her airway. Gently pushing a breath of air into her mouth he lifted his head and whispered, "Breathes for me, c'mon Mac, just breathe." Still not hearing anything he blew another breath into her mouth. "C'mon Mac, you can't do this to me now."

With a cough and a splutter Mac started to come around. As he had so many years before, he sat her between his legs and rubbed and patted her back. Leaning forward he quietly said. "You had me scared there, Marine, I thought I would have had to carry you out of here."

"What do you mean, carry me?" she replied, still slightly groggy.

"Well, you didn't look in any fit state to walk."

"What happened?' she asked dazedly.

"You said you wanted to see some more of the country." Joked Harm.

"Harm, be serious for a minute, what happened?"

"We were avoiding some goats, in hindsight; we should have just run them over."

"So how do we get back?' asked Mac.

Standing up and holding out his had to her, Harm smiled and said. "Would you like to take a walk dear lady?"

Matching his grin, Mac replied, "Why thank you, that would be lovely." More seriously, she asked. "Any idea where we are?"

"Somewhere in Afghanistan?" he shrugged. Looking around to get his bearings, he pointed and said. "I think the camp is just over that ridge."

Realising that they didn't have much daylight left, they hefted their packs and set off. After walking for what seemed like days to their battered and bruised bodies, but was really only a couple of hours, they were aware that they would have to make camp for the night. Gently making their way to higher ground they found a small cave that looked like it would provide a little cover from the elements.

As they settled down using their packs as pillows, Harm looked across to see Mac lying down a good three feet away. Leaning toward her he said," I could call down to the desk and ask for a room divider."

Mac looked across smiling, "is that an invitation?"

"Why don't you come over here, it's slightly better than sleeping with scorpions."

Mac scooted over and in Harm's invitingly open arms. As he put his arms around her she snuggled into his chest. "Your heart is racing," she said. Tightening his hold around her he decided that he had waited long enough.

"You really scared me today Mac, I thought I'd lost you."

"Harm," Mac started, but Harm interrupted.

"No, let me finish. I've already thought once that I would never see you again, but you saved me and I managed to get back to you. Then you ran away to the Guadacanal and I wasn't sure what would happen." Mac again started to protest, but Harm lifted his arm to signal that he wasn't finished. "Then after the JAG-a-thon, I thought we could finally do it properly. Start going on dates, enjoying each others company like we used to, but, after today, I've waited long enough. I almost lost you again, and I don't think I could stand you not knowing anymore." he'd placed his arm back around her, and paused to take a breath.

Mac said. "Knowing what, Harm?" in a breathless whisper.

"Knowing what you mean to me Mac!" stated a frustrated Harm.

Rolling in his arms so that she could look at him, Mac asked. "And what do I mean to you Harm?"

"Everything Mac, everything." Harm said quietly looking into her eyes with an intensity she had never seen before.

She gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Harm raised his hand again and wiped away the tear that had fallen on her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Mac, what's wrong?" asked Harm, starting to panic. "Tell me." He begged.

"I can't Harm, I …….can't," Mac shuddered.

"Why not Mac?" Harm asked quietly, wondering if he really wanted to hear her answer. He thought that they were finally getting it right, that as last they were reading from the same page of the same book.

"Nerves, I guess." Mac whispered.

"What?" said Harm coming out of his reverie.

"Nerves – you know, blood pumping, heart racing, adrenaline filling the body – nerves."

"What have you got to be nervous about Mac? I'm the one letting go here." Harm said in a whisper.

"I know," Mac said, "that's what I'm nervous about. What if we get it wrong Harm? She asked timidly.

"We won't Mac, we've waited too long," assured Harm. "Besides, I won't let us."

"This means we're going to have a few things to work out when we get back." Mac said.

"We'll deal with that when we have to. For now, let's just enjoy the quiet under the stars." Said Harm.

"O.K." said Mac, once again snuggling as close as she could to Harm.

"Mac?" Harm whispered.

"Yeah."

"I love you."


End file.
